MINE and ONLY MINE
by funni neko
Summary: "You're Mine and only mine." Derek says he only wants one mate and that is Stiles. "What is a mate entitled too? What is the very purpose of a mate besides to reproduce? Why does none know these answers" Stiles questions. "He is yours and you are his." Issac says.
1. Part 1

**MINE and Only MINE**

**Part 1**

_Love is something special, a treasure I want to find... to others love is blind but for it's not true because when I fell in love I saw you..._

* * *

I groaned as he rolled out of my King sized bed as released a heavy yawn before I headed into the bathroom.

'Man, that hurt night.' I looked at my ribs to see a dark purple bruise on my stomach . I sighed as I stripped myself out of my clothes and went into the shower allowing the lake warm water to hit my pale complexion.

* * *

I felt my entire body relax as I left my bathroom in a white fluffy towel. I went over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I turned back around I jumped as I saw the big boarding alpha wolf in my bedroom.

_'Why does he always have to scar me can't you just knock on on the front door?'_

I sigh before I pulled the shirt I took my drawer and slipped it on it was same shirt he had worn the day Danny was over so it was slightly bigger.

"What do you need sour wolf?" I asked as he began to growl at me.

I walked over and slipped on some boxers. I felt his eyes boring into my skull every step I took." I say playfully causing the growl to grow louder.

"Stiles stop playing around where is Scott?" Derek growled.

_'What is with the him growling like an animal, oh yeah haha wait he is one.'_

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Did you check Allison's." (Why did I say that he would not dare go there with a ten foot pole) Derek turned to look at me like I had grown a second head.

"Oh yeah I forgotten the big bad alpha doesn't like hunters." I taunted. Next thing I knew I was slammed against the wall with Derek glaring daggers at me.

"You know violence won't get you anywhere." I mentioned. This only caused Derek glare at me like cold brass.

I don't what happened next but we were in deep lick lock. The Greek Adonis Derek Hale was kissing me! His lips were slightly chapped but man they tasted so right on top of mines! Oh my god what the fuck am I thinking?! Besides, the point, let's just say I staggered on floor like a wet rug. Derek, on other hand, was unreadable as he climbed out of the window. I sat there gazing out the window half hard wanting him to return.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first teen wolf story I hope you guys enjoy it. Please give reviews. Next Part will be Derek POV**


	2. Part 2

**MINE and Only MINE**

**Part 2**

* * *

I sighed as I enter through Stiles window. He really should learn to keep it closed! You never know who might waltz right in here waiting for Stiles to come out from bathroom to get him! Well, it's not my business if someone psycho tries to kill him or to be more specifically molest him. But as soon as Stiles came into the room I couldn't help but be mesmerize. His pale eyes started to trail after the drops of water that went down his chest over his stomach and covered behind that was wrapped in a white fluffy towel. I couldn't help but smile as I felt his heart spike as he saw me before the heart beat went back normal.

I growled as I heard him call me by that ridiculous nickname. I looked at him surprised when he gave me a view of his pale cheeks. They were like two fluffy clouds waiting to be massaged. My wolf inside going at the frenzy of my mate indecency. I growled at taunt. I already had pictures of him anyways.

_'I know that sounds creepy.'_

"Stiles, stop playing around where's Scott?" I growled, glaring at him._ 'Even though that's not actual reason why I am here. Why does he have to be so difficult?' _

I stared at him like he was idiot there was no way I was ever going to step foot near the Argent's house in a million years. Or, in my case, ever! Then he began to taut again and I snapped throwing him against the wall. My wolf took the perfect chance leaned forward to kiss Stiles. My heart fluttered as Stiles did the same. Before I heard a howl in the distance I pulled away and climbed out of window without looking back afraid to see Stiles reaction.

I jumped off the room as began to run back to my house where my creepy uncle Peter and Issac were waiting for me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I approached them.

"You need a mate Derek." Peter said, bluntly.

_'Well so much for a hello.' _

I sighed. _'This again.'_

"I'm fine, without a mate." I tell him as I walk into the house that was planned to be renovated.

"No your not it is getting closer to your birthday and you will be of age where you will mate with anyone so you will find a mate before the end of this mate by yourself or I will have Cora find you." Peter warned eerily before walking away.

_'Where is Cora anyway?' _

Issac looked at me like a lost puppy. I sigh as I sat down on the couch and motioned him over allowing him to be in close proximity to know everything was going to be alright.

"Derek what are you going to do? Are you going to take Stiles as your mate?" Issac asked as I looked at the pup.

"How do you know?" Derek asked.

Issac simply smiled and said, "You smell like him and you have a faint scent of arousal on you."

_'Smart pup.' _I nodded my head and closed my eyes letting myself fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first teen wolf story I hope you guys enjoy it. Please give reviews. Next Part will be Stiles POV**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

I sigh as I exited the school and headed to my baby.

"Stiles." I heard the one of my ex-obsession Lydia Martin yelled after me which I stopped in my tacks as I looked over at her and gave a smle.

"What up Lydia." I said.

I see her eyes narrowing at me. _'What is that look about?' _

"I need your help with something." Lydia says before we began walking towards the parking lot where I saw Issac waiting for us.

_'Why is he here?'_

"So what do you guys need my help with?" I asked as I placed my out of my pockets.

"Get in the car, Stiles." Issac said, pointing to Lydia's car.

_'What!'_

"What! Why?!" I asked panicking, running to a defensive.

"Just get in the car!" Lydia snapped, pushing me inside the car.

"But what about my car?" I asked.

"Scott will take it home." Issac reassured as they locked me inside the car and drove.

_'Scott is apart of this.'_

* * *

I glanced out the the window to see we were on our way to Derek's house I know my heart bet began to spike I had not see or heard from Derek in two months since the event in my room.

"That is new." I saw a giant black metal fence that was around the Hale property and there was a new road leading to it.

"Peter put a gate up here so to prevent strays from getting inside." Issac answered.

My eyes grew even wider as I saw the newly constructed Hale house. It was now four stories high, grass, and flowers was planted all around where graves stood for Derek's mom, dad, Laura, Erika, and Boyd. Peter sat on porch waving as I exited the car.

"Hello Stiles." Peter greeted, giving me a creepy grin.

"Creepy uncle Peter." I responded.

"This way come on." Issac beckoned me to followed which I did.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first teen wolf story I hope you guys enjoy it. Please give reviews. Next Part will be Derek POV**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4 **

I groaned as I struggled against my restraints as I smelled Stiles come closer and closer to the house. I nearly growl when I heard Stiles talking to my uncle. I smirked as I heard Stiles called Peter creepy.

"Wait, are they coming down here?"

My eyes widened as I heard two pairs of footsteps heading down the stairs.

"Peter, what are you doing?" I yelled as I glared at my uncle when he came down where I was chained to a wall.

"Why is Derek chained to a wall?" Stiles asked, looking over at me with a worried look.

_'No, don't worry my mate.'_ My wolf wined to comfort my distress mate.

"Derek has claimed you as his mate." Peter said, bluntly causing Stiles to drop his jaw.

_'Annoying bastard!'_ I hissed at my uncle. To add on I glared hard at Peter hoping if only looks could kill but nevertheless they didn't.

"Is it true?" Stiles asked, gaining all my undying atttention.

I stayed quiet, I learned if I could not lie than stay quiet.

"I take your silence for a yes then." Stiles concluded out.

I kept quiet.

"Vut then why are you tied up?" Stiles asked.

"It is to keep himself away from you." Peter said, smiling.

I glared ice daggers at him this time.

"Let him down!"

I quickly looked at Stiles surprised.

"Wait no!" I yelled but Peter ignored my protest and released me.

I growled as my wolf made a walk over to scoop Stiles up and carried him to my room on second floor. I carefully placed him on my king side bed before crawling up next to him.

"You're awfully cuddly today." Stiles joked.

I growled before saying, "Shut up Stiles!"

I soon felt him falling asleep snuggling close to his chest.

* * *

Stiles sighed as he fell asleep next to me cuddling my chest. I growl as Peter came into the room waking up Stiles

"You have to let him go Derek it's getting late and his father is probably worried about him." Peter said as my grip loosened slightly.

"It's okay my dad not going to be home today he is stuck at the office trying to get work done." Stiles informed us.

"See now get out!"I hissed before laying back down.

Stiles smiled.

"Aren't we going to talk?" Stiles asked, looking at me as I let out agrunt.

"No, we will talk tomorrow now go to sleep." I say.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first teen wolf story I hope you guys enjoy it. Please give reviews. Next Part will be Stiles POV**


End file.
